Taifugan
The Taifugan (タイフガン, Eye of a Typhoon) is a rare Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, which appears in some of the members of the Mazuka Clan. Stages The Taifugan, unlike the Byakugan and similar to the Sharingan, is not automatically activated in the user by birth. It is only first unlocked under some emotional condition in direct descendants of the First Mazuka, after which, though, the Taifugan may be used freely. When the Taifugan is first activated by a user, it takes the appearance of two rings, a green outer ring , and a black pupil. The only level up from the regular Taifugan is the Chuto Taifugan, which is gained through unknown methods. Abilities The Taifugan can faintly see the chakra circulatory system, but can completely see chakra auras. Because of this, a Taifugan user can discern the chakra nature of a ninja they are looking at. The basic stage of Taifugan gives access to the Izanami technique, a jutsu that "gives life" to chakra. While different in appearance in each user of Taifugan, it has the same basic properties. It is believed that this is the technique that the First Mazuka used to conquer the Land of Mountains and the same technique that the Second Mazuka used to give life to the massive amounts of chakra he sealed to form the Ten-Tailed Demon Fox. Although the Taifugan consumes the user's chakra while active, the chakra levels that the user must exert is so insignificant that they can keep it active constantly. However, when a Taifugan is transplanted to a non-Mazuka, the chakra drain is significant much like the effects of a transplanted Sharingan. Receiving the Taifugan As already mentioned, the Taifugan needs to be activated by the user himself or herself under a difficult, emotional stress that is connected to a strong personal bond with a friend or family member. After its first appearance, the user can use the Taifugan any time he or she pleases. It is also possible to transplant Taifugan eyes from one person to another. Because of this, the transplanted eye cannot be deactivated, and as using the Taifugan requires much more chakra from him than it does from an Mazuka clan member. Also, transplanted Taifugans lose the Izanami jutsu ability. Chuto Taifugan The Chuto Taifugan (チュトタイフガン, Second Grade Eye of a Typhoon) is a heightened form of Taifugan, that is so rare, it has only been mentioned once in Mazuka clan history. It has so far, only appeared in the Second Mazuka, who used it's power to give physical form to chakra, thus completing the Ten-Tailed Beast. It's real power is unknown, due to the fact that the Second Mazuka died shortly after using the above mentioned technique. It appears as a regular Taifugan would, only there is now a green and red ring surrounding the black pupil. "Original" Taifugan .]] The "Original" Taifugan (颱風原目, Gen Taifugan) is considered the original dojutsu. It first originated in the Ten-Tailed Beast, but upon it's sealing within the Sage of Six Path's, the eye weakened, becoming the Rinnegan and, as blood thinned, later degraded to the Sharingan. During a climactic battle between the Sage and the First Mazuka, the Sage unleashed the wrath of the original Ten-Tails. The chakra hung in the air, due to it's massiveness, and the Mazuka formed a plot. He used a chakra absorption technique to attempt to power up using Juubi's chakra. Juubi, from within the Sage, saw a suitable holder of it's eyes and injected the power upon the First Mazuka. The result was an eye that rivaled the Sage's Rinnegan, causing a standstill and eventual end to the fight, with both great men, retreating. Trivia * Though it was not intended this way, the Taifugan and Chuto Taifugan bears some resemblance to the Rinnegan. This is ironic, as the First Mazuka, who first awakened the regular Taifugan, was the opposer of the Rikudo Sage, who was the first user of the Rinnegan.